Dr Bynion And his Robots
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: A Prequel to Mega Man Alpha, Dr. Anton Bynion presents his Robot Masters to Doctors Light and Cossack, as well as Mega Man and company!


**MC: until i get reviews for it, i'm putting Total Drama: The Lost Hex on temporary Hiatus...Sorry...**

 **MC The Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"Dr Bynion and his Robots!"**

 **(i do not own Mega Man, only Dr Bynion and his Robot Masters)**

 _One month before the events of "Mega Man Alpha"_

Doctors Light and Cossack, as well as the other Robot Masters were all a buzz with intrest, after Dr. Bynion, one of Dr. Light's best students had been admitted to the Ministry of Science, he was holding a press confrence, revealing his eight new Robot Masters!

"I Wonder who they are?" asked Mega Man.

"I bet one of them will be cute!" said Splash Woman.

Roll sweatdropped while Rush just barked.

Just then, Dr. Bynion began to speak.

"Hello everyone i thank you all for taking time from your busy schedule to see my new Robots, rest assured it will be worth the wait!" he said as he gestured for one of the robots to walk over.

The first was a short but stout orange robot with one brown glove, brown boots and a acorn top on his head, his other arm was a Bazooka-type weapon with orange and brown colored orbs for ammo.

 **BYN-001- Acorn Man**

 **Weapon: Acorn Grenade**

"Acorn Man was designed to manage the woodland areas as a park ranger, with his universal communicator, he can speak to animals as well as plants, his Acorn Grenade, though has limited firing range, it makes up for it with it's sheer power and blast radius of 40 yards!" Dr. Bynion explained.

When Acorn Man saw all the other robots, he mearly bowed and took his place on stage.

"Shy one, isn't he?" spoke Wood Man.

The kind doctor signaled again for the next robot, this one was a tall robot with crystal red armor, a black metal moustache, and short twin blades for hands.

 **BYN-002**

 **Ruby Man**

 **Weapon: Dual Sword**

"Ruby Man was mainly designed for dessert combat, his ruby-infused armor can withstand a 32 megaton blast, anything above that can damage his armor, he has also bested over 200 Robots in battle, Knight Man being one of them, his Dual Sword can be fired in two directions, however, like Acorn Man, this also suffers from limited range." explained Dr. Bynion.

"Bonjoir, everyone!" said the robot in a french accent, he then took his place next to Acorn Man.

The other robots clapped their hands, all except Knight Man.

Dr. Bynion gestured for his third robot to come over, after 5 minutes she did, she was a large, yellow, pyrimid-shaped robot with broad arms, a long ponytail with a single pink bow and a pink skirt.

 **BYN-003**

 **Pyrimid Woman**

 **Weapon: Tri-Barrier**

"Designed to be a more advanced counterpart to Pharoh Man, Pyrimid Woman was also created to explore ruins, she can translate at least 150 known languages, as well as traverse areas Pharoh Man cannot, her Tri Barrier is used to swat away enemies, it can also iluminate certain dark area, however she is extremly shy and will try to avoid fighting" said Dr. Bynion.

Pyrimid Woman blushed and slowly walked over to the others.

Pharoh Man looked quite impressed, but Guts Man and Stone Man looked like they were in love!

The next robot zipped by without invitation, it was a round, white robot, with white and purple wings, a bird shaped crest on his forhead, razor sharp talons on his left hand, blue boots and a purple and white loinclith.

 **BYN-004**

 **Swan Man**

 **Weapon: Typhoon Charge**

"This particular robot was made to analyze and track the migration patterns of birds and insects, his Typhoon Charge is a high-speed tackle which destroyes minor enemies on impact, as well as cross small gaps, however, moving at such speeds consumes a lot of energy, combat aside, he is designed with not one but two computer processors, allowing him to think at incredible speed." explains Dr. Bynion.

" _With speed and grace, i welcome you all, summer, winter, spring, or fall,"_ the robot rhymed.

He then procedded to join the others.

Air Man and Wind Man, mearly huffed the word "amature"

A large purple hoop floated downward, as it did, a large, semi-musclular robot stepped out of said hoop, he had rings for fingers and was lime green and dark purple.

 **BYN-005**

 **Hoop Man**

 **Weapon: Void Hoop**

"Hoop Man is verry unique, he was designed to help me research paralelle dimensions, his hoop can open gates to anyplace or any world, his Void Hoop can suck up enemy fire and redirect it, but it consumes a lot of power to do so." the doctor spoke.

Hoop Man bowed and went to join the others.

Galaxy Man was quite impressed, as was Star Man.

The next Robot Master stomped over, he had a dice-shaped torso, dice for shoulders, large metal fists, blue boots, and a single die on his head.

 **BYN-006**

 **Dice Man**

 **Weapon: Dice Knuckle**

"Dice Man is a special robot, made to run casinos, his advanced computer processor allows him to determine the odds of slot machines and roulette wheels as well as act as a guard against those who cheat, his Dice Knuckle's power depends on the number on the die on his head." Explained Dr. Bynion.

Magic Man and Clown Man clapped loudly as Dice Man took his place.

at Dr. Bynion's command, a tall, orange and yellow robot walked in, his shoulders had comb-like blades, as did his his helmet, he had a array of razor-sharp combs on his chest, even his hands were sharp comb-like blades.

 **BYN-007**

 **Comb Man**

 **Weapon: Slash Comb**

"Comb Man was designed for clear-cutting dense forrests, his Ceramic-Titanium Combs can slice through thick wood, even petrified wood, his Slash Comb is a short range, upward slash weapon, but it's guarenteed to cut airborne foes to pieces!" the Doctor said.

Cut Man and Metal Man were somewhat impressed, Slash Man, however was envious.

Comb Man blinked a few times and took his place among his brothers.

finally, a large, somwhat triangular robot, floated by, he was propelled by a jet of steam, was bright red, and had twin water cannons for hands, and on top of his shoulders, were medium-sized water tanks.

 **BYN-** 008

Boil Man

 **Weapon: Steam Strike**

"Boil Man is made for Hot spring maitanance, he can reach boiling tempretures of 550 degrees, his Steam Strike is a rapid-fire weapon which uses little energy, but is not very strong, at best, it's use is strictly to keep the customers in line" Dr. Bynion explained.

"it's a pleasure to meet you all, lads and lasses!" Boil Man said in a irish accent as he took his place among his brothers.

Bubble Man, Wave Man, Pump Man Dive Man and Heat Man all clapped in approval.

finally, Dr. Bynion stepped foward in front of his "Children" and spoke.

"well, Any questions?" he asked.

Dr. Cossack was the first to speak, "so, when will your robots assume their duties?"

"exactly one month from today, i hope it will be sooner, but there are other projects i'm working on." Dr. Bynion spoke.

Dr. Light was next to speak.

"Dr. Bynion, i am trully amazed at your creations, is it possible for me to stop by and take a better look at them?" he said

"Anything for my favorite teacher!" Dr. Bynion said with a smile as he shook Dr. Light's hand.

 **somwhere far away...**

Dr Wily was in his fortress watching the whole event...and he was pissed!

"Disgusting! however his robots might actually be usefull in my endevours!" he said as he sipped some wine...

THE END...?

 **MC: and that's the Prequel to Mega Man Alpha! as i said before, Total Drama: The Lost Hex is on Hiatus for now! if you have any comments or questions. Review or PM!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
